riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Raszka/Herosi, czas Polski- część 19
Postaram się, żeby ten rozdział był naprawdę długi, ponieważ chciałabym się z tym wszystkim zmieścić w mniej niż 30 rozdziałach. =) *** Stałam na środku jakiejś polany. Wokół mnie toczyła się bitwa, herosi, potwory i inne bliżej nieokreślone prze ze mnie stwory. W samym centrum bitwy, stała jakaś świątynia. Niedaleko niej walczyli..... o bogowie. Czytałam ich opis w książkach i oglądałam fanarty(z resztą nie tylko) że rozpoznałabym ich wszędzie. Siódemka herosów z przepowiedni. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque i Leo Valdez. Walczyli, ale raczej wygrywali. Nagle ze świątyni dobiegł huk i.... krzyk. Wrzask, pełen bólu, wyrwany z horroru. siódemka, natychmiast tam pobiegła. Chciałam też tam pobiec, ale.... ciemność. Słyszałam tylko donośny, kobiecy głos ,,NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Kiedy odzyskałam wzrok(zemdlałam we własnym śnie. Bosko.) Było już po bitwie. Na polanie było mnóstwo pyłu, czyli resztek po potworach, niestety było też mnóstwo rannych i.... no wiecie, herosów. Jedna Rzymianka, chyba Reyna(skąd to wiedziałam?!) chodziła i rozdawała ambrozje i nektar. A gdzie...... O bogowie. Z dala od tych wszystkich herosów, klęczeli trzej półbogowie. Klękali przy... ciałach. Ta trójka, to Frank, Percy i Jason. Jeśli można śmiertelnie zbladnąć, we własnym śnie, to własnie to zrobiłam. Te ciała to była reszta siódemki. Piper, miała sztylet wbity w brzuch, Leo leżał, nie widziałam co prawda żadnej rany, ale nie oddychał.* Nie, stop, to za straszne. Spróbowałam zamknąć oczy, ale nie mogłam, wręcz przeciwnie, widziałam to coraz lepiej, łzy chłopaków, rany martwych..... -Pomszczę Gaję-usłyszałam żeński głos.- Pożałujecie herosi, że zadarliście z naszą panią i ze mną! Nie!-zaczęłam się wiercić i krzyczeć.- Chcę się obudzić! Już! Już! Już!Już! Już!...... *** -...Już! Już! Już!-krzyczałam i wierciłam się. Poczułam, że leżę na ziemi i mam głowę na czyjiś kolanach. -Ej-usłyszałam znajomy głos. Ale nie mogłam sobię przyponmieć czyi.- Co się stało? -Już-jęknełąm, cały czas przed oczami miałam te rany, łzy, krew, siódemkę..... -Spokojnie- poczułam, że ktoś mnie obejmuje i przytula. Cały czas miałam zamknięte oczy, ale te ,,wizję" z tego snu już zanikały. -Spokojnie-powtórzył inny głos. Teraz byłam już pewna, że to Oliwia. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i otworzyłam oczy. Znajdowaliśmy się w tym naszym ,,szałasie". Byłam strasznie spocona, włosy kleiły mi się do głowy. Na przeciwko mnie, siedziała córka Hekate i trzymała mi rękę na czole. też wyglądała na zmęczoną. Przytulał mnie Kamil, i pomimo, że przed chwilą miałam superstraszny sen o śmierci siódemki, zarumieniłam się lekko. (pięknie, skończy się na tym, że podczas walki, będe myśleś o stroju na następny dzień) -Co-co się stało?-spytałam cicho. -Chyba my powinniśmy zadać to pytanie-stwierdził Autko, po czym dodał.-Weź jakieś ubranie i razem z dziwczynami idź się umyj w najbliższym źrudełku i umyj. My tu zostaniemy. -No mam nadzieję-mruknęła Majka.- Ja tu was przypilnuje, myłam się w nocy. -Co?-Emil spojrzał na córkę Afrodyty, jaky właśnie powiedziała, że jest z Marsa. -No, opowiem wam i jednocześnie przypilnuje. *** Jak już wróciłyśmy to streściłam wszystkim mój sen. -Co? Oni nie mogą....-córka Ateny pokiwała głową i zamrugała, jakby ktoś ją uderzył. -To prawda-odezwał się, wcześniej milczący Emil. -Ale.....-Mary schowała twarz w dłoniach.- Muszę iść-wyszła z namiotu, a Majka, po chwili namysłu za nią. -Zaczekaj-zawołała i pobiegła w las. -Jeśli to prawda, to tym bardziej musimy znaleźć i odstawić na Olimp tą dziewczynkę-stwierdził Janek. Nikt nie zaprzeczył. Po ok.15 minutach wróciły Mary z Majką. Córka Ateny miała lekko zaczerwienione oczy, jakby płakała. -Hej-odezwała się Maja.- Na dworze jest.... sami zobaczcie. Wyszliśmy i zamarliśmy. Na zewnątrz stały..... rowery. Akurat tyle, ile nas było. -Róż!-wrzasnął nagle Autko i wskoczył na landrynkowo-różowy rower.- Jedziem!-dodał i ruszył. *** -Stop-syknęłam i zeskoczyłam z roweru, moi przyjaciele zrobili tak samo. Na początku jechaliśmy przy drodze, ale potem usłyszeliśmy dziecięcy płacz. Emil stwierdził, że to Pola, czyli ta córka Zeusa-Jupitera. Nie byłam tego do końca pewna, ale nie możemy niczego ryzykować. -Puść mnie! Jestem grzeczna! Zjadłam płatki!-usłyszeliśmy dziecięcy głosik. Zajrzeliśmy przez krzaki i zobaczyliśmy dwóch dwumetrowych cyklopów i małą, na oko 3/4 letnią dziewczynkę. Miała długie blond włosy, spięte w 2 kitki i duże, niebieskie oczy. Patrzyła na cyklopa, marszcząc brwi. -Czyli-powiedziała wolno.- Jestem dzieckiem facia, który miota piorunami, tak? -Samego Zeusa-przytaknął jeden z potworów.- Gromowładny będzie smutny i zły jeśli jeo córeczka zginie.... -Gromowładny? Jak w bajce!-mała podskoczyła(na ile podskoczyć można, kiedy jesteś związana).- Herkules! Pegaz! Hades!-ziemia się zatrzęsła. -Tatuś, spokój-mruknął z ironią Emil i tupnął nogą. -No to co, jemy?-cyklopy zatarły ręce. -Może jednak nie?-Autko wyskoczył zza krzaków i.... zaczął tańczyć Gangam Style. *** * Wcale nie myślę, ze tak będzie w Krwi Olimpu, ale musiałam tak napisać, ,,na potrzeby opowiadania". Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach